


Professor, I Need You

by Kaoupa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Golden Path, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, Title from an Elton John Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Sothis has gone to many places, seen a lot, heard a lot, and done a lot. After she got her (or rather, a) body back, she's started sharing more and more of what she knows with the people of Fodlan.And as her former host is finally set to be married to the love of their life, she decides to pull out something that sums up their love. Specifically, a song.It will mortify Edelgard too, and that just makes it better.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 21





	Professor, I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this:  
> https://www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=Xp050HZHSUM

"I'm going to kill them." Edelgard's voice was utterly flat as she looked at the stage. Hubert stood next to her, looking as though he wanted to strangle in particular the green-haired "teenage" singer.

Edelgard's dead tone was somewhat odd, considering how red her face was.

"El, I'm fairly certain that the Church would take it as a pretext for war if you tried to kill the Goddess..." Dimitri tried to act as the voice of reason. He wasn't sure how it had fallen to him to do that.

It was probably because Claude was howling with laughter, Byleth was nowhere to be seen, and the rest of their classmates and the Church staff were either laughing with Claude or furiously trying to stop themselves from doing so.

Well, except for Dorothea, Manuela, and Sothis, who were currently heading up the Mittelfrank Opera Company as they sang their lungs out for Edelgard and Byleth's wedding choruses.

"Something about the way you look tonight" had been... very nice.

But this?!

"You've got something in you to drive a schoolgirl wild..." came Dorothea's voice from the stage, echoing across the vast floor of the Imperial Palace's ballroom, Manuela and Sothis singing alongside her.

...Okay, they were _right_ , but they didn't need to sing it in front of everyone that had been invited!

She let out a sigh. It was a good song. Very catchy. All of the songs that Sothis had "brought" from other worlds were... pretty good.

But she was still going to dedicate a long time - a _very_ long time - to thinking of suitable revenge.

As soon as her wedding was over.

"Are you okay?" Her partner's - her professor, her teacher, the love of her life's - voice came from behind her.

It was oddly... sensual.

...Make that the honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been away for a while, and I know it. Part of the reason for that is that I've been playing (and getting into the fandom) for Fire Emblem: Three Houses, and the Final Fantasy VII Remake. And getting through schoolwork.
> 
> But the main reason, if I'm honest, is that I just haven't been that motivated to write fanfic lately.


End file.
